


Bokuto/Akaashi V.Day Tango!

by monsieur_scythebeef



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, M/M, Tango, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieur_scythebeef/pseuds/monsieur_scythebeef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi doing the tango. </p><p>A Happy Valentine's Day fanart / doodle to all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokuto/Akaashi V.Day Tango!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be working on the next chapter of Witch's Heist, but my recent obsession with Haikyuu! (Specifically, a certain pair of dorky owls) has...consumed me.
> 
> Recently I've been observing some dance poses for art references. You won't believe how...passionate...tango can be. I can't get the image of Bokuto and Akaashi doing the tango out of my head, and my hands have been itching to do some doodling. 
> 
> Since it's V.Day...welp. 
> 
> Happy V.Day/ Friendship Day to all! 8D

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart can also be found on my tumblr: monsieur-scythebeef.tumblr.com


End file.
